Come back to me
by Stripes93
Summary: When Gilbert storms out the house, Feliciano doesn't know what to do with himself. So he does the only thing he can, scream, cry, and wish for the man he loves to come back to him.


The small, brown eyed man cried gently, face in his hands. '_Gilbert..._' His mind repeated as the tears washed down his face, dripping onto the table he sat at.

'_Damn it, Feliciano!_'

The Italian flinched as he replayed the scene in his head for the millionth time.

'_"If you don't want me here just say something! Every time I turn my fucking back you're all over some whore you just met!"_

"_Gilbert...I-I'm sorry. I really am. I try-"_

"_Trying is not fucking good enough! You know what, I'm gone! Apparently, two people in this relationship is too much for you!"_

"_Gilbert! No! Come back!" And then he was gone. Out the front door with out another word._'

He placed a hand over his mouth to cover the loud sobs that ripped from his throat. Lovino was right. He was stupid for ever getting with Gilbert. But not because of the albino himself. Because apparently Feli didn't know how to keep his filthy, slutty hands to himself.

Wiping his eyes, Feliciano looked to his hands before scowling and stood up quickly, flipping the table over, the bottle of red wine crashing open and spilling at his feet. "Damn it!" He screamed in frustration, picking up half the broken bottle and threw it at the wall, watching the glass shatter. "Damn i-i-i-it," He whined, falling to his knees.

"Gilbert!" He cried, pounding his fist on the wine soaked floor, glass embedding itself in his skin. "Gilbert, please...I'm sorry..." He whispered, voice cracking. "I d-didn't mean it. I-I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid..." As Feliciano continued to berate himself, the front door gently opened and a pair of feet could be heard walking toward the crying Italian.

"Feli...?" He whispered, red eyes watching the man break down on the glass shattered floor.

"G-Gilbert...?" Feliciano lifted his head up then sucked in a stuttering breath before standing up and rushing at the albino, wrapping his arms around him. "Gilbert! I'm so sorry!" He cried, kissing the man on his face. "I was so stupid." He kissed his cheeks. "I didn't mean it." His forehead. "I don't know why you came back but I'm so happy you did." Pressing a kiss to his lips he then pulled back. "Why...why did you come back?"

The albino looked down momentarily then back up. "I...overreacted yesterday. I...I didn't really mean any of the stuff I said."

"Nonono, Gil. You had every right to say those things. I should be the one saying I'm sorry." Hugging him tightly, the shorter man buried his face in the German's chest. "Can you forgive me?" He muttered.

"I wouldn't be here if I couldn't." Gilbert said, returning the hug. "But...can you answer me something?"

"Anything, what is it?" Feliciano said, looking up to him.

"What happened here?" Gilbert quirked an eyebrow at the scene of his kitchen while Feli's cheeks redden and he looked to his injured hand. "You know, what? Don't answer that. Let's just get this place cleaned up, have a look at your hand, then we need to have a serious talk about those hidden anger issues of yours." Feliciano smiled just slightly and leaned up on his tip toes to kiss the albino once more.

"Okay. And...I really am sorry. I love you so much. No matter what I do, I'll always love you."

"I know,_ liebe_. I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>AN: YES! Stress+school=writers block. Gah! I've been having the worst writers block of my life lately! I would write something but I could never finish it! I think I tried about five times to start something different and I could never do it! It was so frustrating! I think all I needed was a few days away from school. Thank you Thanksgiving break! And I'm happy with myself. I've been looking at a bunch of different Hetalia couples lately(I just found I had a new found love for AmericaxLithuania and strangely AmericaxSwitzerland) but it would be my OTP to bring me out of my writers block. Thank you PruIta! Also Mariah Carey and her beautiful song that gave me the inspiration 'We belong together'. Comments are always greatly appreciated as well as any other feedback. I'm going to go get something to eat now and try to write something else. Love you guys! Ciao!~Love Stripes!_


End file.
